


The First Wave

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Short, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: "Only a dozen TIEs in the first wave? Don't you think that's a little easy?"





	The First Wave

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "wave."

“Only a dozen TIEs in the first wave?” Wedge frowns as he looks at the hologram display of the simulation he and Luke are programming. “Don't you think that's a little easy?”  
  
“It is only the first wave,” Luke points out. “We're trying to weed out candidates gradually, so they increase in difficulty as it goes."  
  
“It doesn't have to be gradual. Why give pilots who don't measure up false hope? That's cruel.”   
  
Luke gives him a baleful look and presses a few buttons. Abruptly, the squadron of TIEs is replaced by a dozen Super Star Destroyers.  
  
“I stand corrected.  _That's_  cruel.” Wedge rolls his eyes. “We do want some of them to survive, you know.”  
  
Luke laughs, and the SSDs fade away again. “I'm sure we can come to a compromise. We'll find the people we need.”


End file.
